Explanations
by LaPaige
Summary: Because sometimes the best presents are the unexpected ones.


**Hey guys (:. Sorry I haven't posted in a while - I've been pretty busy. I couldn't resist writing another Jella - it's my new favourite Camp Rock pairing! I hope you guys like this! Enjoy (:**

* * *

The last day of Camp. Some people cried, some people laughed, some people said their goodbyes, and some people made birdhouses. Okay, so maybe not _everyone _make birdhouses for their crazy best (guy) friend, but not everyone was Ella. It was Jason's birthday, and she'd wanted to make him something special. It wasn't going so well.

"Urgh!" Ella moaned, throwing down the nail she'd been holding. Unfortunately for her it skidded and fell off the table with a small ding. She glared at it from a few seconds, as if she was having a staring contest with it, before she finally looked away.

What she focused her attention on was _meant _to be a birdhouse. She'd tried to make it for Jason, but it had gone wrong, resulting in something that looked anything _but _a birdhouse. More like smashed wood all stuck together with glue and random holes drilled in it. Ella knew this. She also knew that Jason would not like it.

She'd been trying for two hours to read the manual (who even had manuals for making birdhouses?) but the wood just didn't seem to like her, because every time she fixed it in the right position it simply fell back down.

She turned and rested her eyes on the hammer. It was an evil instrument of torture. Ella hadn't even known what a hammer was (she thought it was some sort of exotic food or an instrument or something), but she'd decided (when she found out what it was) to bring one to Camp this year, so that she could make Jason the birdhouse for his birthday.

She knew her dad had everything she would need to make the birdhouse, so before Camp she went into the garden shed in their backyard and packed everything that looked promising into a bag. Two hammers, five packs of nails, a bottle of glue, a tin of paint and a screwdriver later and she was ready. She knew that her dad wouldn't realise she took anything. The only DIY he had ever done was when he made Ella a wooden chair in the garden which collapsed when her uncle sat on it.

She told her mom that she needed an extra bag (aside from the ten she was already taking to Camp) from some books her friend Mitchie had let her borrow. Her mom didn't believe this for a second, because she knew Ella would never read more then she had to. But she hadn't said anything about it and left her daughter be. She wasn't exactly sure she even wanted an explanation anyway.

Back to the present. The very annoying 'I-suck-at-DIY-and-Jason-is-going-to-hate-me' present. Speaking of presents, what was she going to buy him now her first plan (operation make awesome birdhouse) had failed?

"Ella?"

Oh crap. That was Jason. Did he have some sort of superpower or something? That when she thought about him he suddenly turned up? No, that'd be impossible, because if he had that power he'd be with her all the time. She thought about him a _lot_.

She jumped attempting to cover up the mess she'd made by standing in front of it. Jason raised an eyebrow at her action, and her heart did that little flip-floppy thing it had been doing ever since she'd met him.

_Just friends, just friends, just friends._ She chanted in her head, regaining he composure before speaking.

"Hi Jase." She said brightly, hoping her happy mood was enough to fool him. It wasn't.  
"Ella, I know you to well. What are you hiding?"

He attempted to peer round her but she moved with him.  
"Please tell me." He pouted at her, his eyes hopeful.

Ella faltered.

"No." She said, trying to sound firm. She didn't.  
"Is it a tomato?" He tried guessing, and Ella's laugh told him he'd got it wrong.  
"A dog?"  
"No."  
"A melon?"  
"A melon?" Ella repeated, her face one of confusion. Jason shrugged.

"I like melons." He explained.  
"Oh." She paused, tilting her head to the side.  
"Don't do that!" Jason said quickly, before blushing softly. Ella had never seen Jason blush before.  
"Don't do what?" She asked, confused once more.  
"The tilting your head thing."  
"Why?""Because then it's hard for me!"  
"Jason you aren't making sense!" Ella said with a small laugh."If you tilt your head like that it makes it hard for me not to kiss you." Jason explained. He seemed to be doing that a lot today – explaining things.

Ella must have blushed pretty red then, but Jason didn't seem to realise. He was just standing in shock at his confession.

Shane had been telling him to 'bloody tell the stupid girl you like her', but he'd never had the courage to do it. It wasn't that simple for Jason. He wasn't Shane. Girls didn't fall at his feet or run up to him and propose (someone had done that to Shane once, he recalled). He was just Jason. The guitar guy. The one people forgot the name of.

"Jason?"

He was bought out of his thoughts by Ella. She was holding something, but Jason hadn't the faintest clue what it was.

"I was going to give it to you for your birthday. It was meant to be a birdhouse." She said softly.  
"Oh. I love it!" Jason said brightly. Ella laughed at him, setting the wooden mess beside her.  
"I have another present though." She explained.  
"What is it?"

Ella smiled, tilting her head to the side on purpose. Jason blinked, unsure what to do. So Ella did it for him.

She slowly bought her lips to his own, smiling when he kissed her back.

"Happy birthday." She mumbled into the kiss. Jason grinned.

She didn't need to do any more explaining.

* * *

**So, was it okay? Please review (:.**


End file.
